


Call It Even

by sinofwriting



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt Ian Gallagher, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Mickey comes home to a bruised and bleeding Ian.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	Call It Even

“Hey, Gallagher!” Mickey shouts as he shuts the apartment door. “Pizza sound good to you? Because I don’t feel like cooking for the next few nights and we haven’t had it in like months.” His eyebrows furrow when he hears nothing. Kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his coat, he makes his way to the small kitchen. “Yo, Gallagher! You here?” Hearing nothing again, he grumbles, hand going into his pocket for his phone. 

He looks at the screen, seeing no missed calls or texts, he unlocks the phone. Opening his texts, his frown deepens seeing that Ian had said he would be at home at the normal time. 

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he makes his way into the bedroom. “Ian?” He calls as he flicks on the lights. His eyes scan the room, not seeing him. “What the fuck?” He mutters, turning the lights off, he goes to the bathroom, the only room left. 

He immediately spots the red head when he opens the bathroom door and his heart stops beating. 

Ian is laying in the bathtub fully clothed and bloody and bruised. There’s a large cut on his forehead that’s bleeding. There’s also blood around his mouth and nose. His left eye is swollen shut and he can’t see anything else due to his clothes. “What the fuck happened?” Mickey breathes.   
“Mickey?” Ian mumbles, struggling to lift his head to look at him as his right eye blinks slowly.   
He swallows around the lump in his throat as he slowly approaches the tub. Anger starting to course through his veins. “Yeah, it’s me.”   
“Tried to take a bath. Couldn’t get undressed.” His words are slightly slurred and now that he’s closer, Mickey can see that there’s a few inches of water in the tub. 

It’s also now that he can see that Ian has a cut on an eyebrow and one of his cheeks too. “Jesus, Ian. Who the fuck did this?”   
“Help me get out of this stuff?”   
Mickey struggles to swallow the anger in him, but does. He carefully helps Ian out of his clothes. Waves of anger continue to crash into him with every new wound he sees. 

Ian’s lower half is nearly untouched, but his upper half is almost all bruised. Mickey touches his ribs, checking to see if they're broken and sighs in relief when he feels that they're just bruised. He lets Ian sit in silence for another few moments as he cleans him up. Taking care of the cuts he has and washing the blood off him. 

“You have to tell me who did this.” He wasn’t asking anymore, his expression blank as he drains the tub before turning the water back on to fill it back up.  
Ian to his credit doesn’t fight him on it. “I know.” He wets his lips, face painfully scrunching up at the taste of his own blood. “It was the guy off the twelfth. He wanted to teach me a lesson.”   
Mickey having started to get up, pauses. He had expected that Ian had gotten jumped for no reason, not targeted. “What kind of lesson?”   
Ian grimaces, knowing that Mickey was definitely going to kill the guy. “The kind where he beats the bipolar out of me because it’s a choice.”   
Mickey can’t help how his hands curl into fists at the words. “How the fuck did he find out?”   
“His sister works at the clinic. I guess she mentioned that I went there when we saw them at the diner last week.”   
Mickey nods, running his tongue over his teeth. Turning off the water, he presses a kiss to Ian’s forehead. “I’ll be back and don’t even think about getting out of here before I get home.”   
Ian grabs his hand before he can walk away, ignoring the pain it causes him. “I won’t move, just don’t get caught. I need you here.”   
His eyes soften and he lets Ian pull him down for a small kiss. “I won’t. Now soak while I go rearrange that fucker's face.”


End file.
